parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas's All New Animated Series (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 3: Tommy Napping Part 3.
Here is the third preview clip of Thomas the Animated Series by Julian Bernardino. Cast * Rayman - Thomas the Tank Engine * Cookie - Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) * LacMac - Tommy (from Tickety Toc) * Betina - Tallulah (from Tickety Toc) * Flips - Tinkerbell (from Peter Pan) * The Great Rigatoni - Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) * Admiral Razorbeard - Devious Diesel (from Thomas and Friends) Transcript *Thomas: (after Scar throws Thomas in with Tallulah) Oh, thank you, you're too kind. (Tommy gulps) *Bowser Koopa: Tommy, you are my superstar! The Great Bowser Koopa now has power and respect! No longer, a villainous thief, or a sorcerer, or viking, or one buisness man like me. So Tommy, what shall I get you, a little more bread and water? *Tommy: Tommy want free! *Bowser Koopa: Free? Free?! I made ya famous! I give ye a place to live, food to eat, and whit do I get in return? *Theodore Tugboat: Oh, uh, Mr. Father, sir, please, Tommy didn't mean anything like that. *Bowser Koopa: Oh, so ya want a ticket to the Jail too, huh?! *Theodore Tugboat: Oh, whatever next?! Who likes to kid on? *Bowser Koopa: (laughs evilly) Pull up the anchor! We're taking off! *Theodore Tugboat: Now whatever will we do? Now whatever will we do?! *Thomas: I'll tell you what we'll do. We'll get out of here, that's what we'll do. *Theodore Tugboat: Yes, but how? Bowser Koopa knows our tricks, Thomas. (the camera focuses on the cages) *Tallulah: I'm sure we'll try! *Thomas: Who does he think is? Who does he think we are? Locked up in cages like animals?! *Tommy: Me is not animal. (cries in Mama Luigi's voice from The Gopher Bash) *Bowser Koopa: Oh, why do ya whine, Tommy? Yer the greastest, an' funniest, we mak a great team. We're rich and famous, or should I say, I'm a least rich, and yer famous? (laughs) I crack meself up. *(Devious Diesel walks up back to the cages and leaves, only to find that Thomas is puzzled and brave, Tallulah is grumpy and angry, Theodore Tugboat is very upset, Tommy is scared, and Tinkerbell is frightened) *Ten Cents: Oh, forget it. We can't go anywhere. Come on, Tommy, let's not practice our new act. *Tallulah: New act? What's that supposed to be? *Theodore Tugboat: Okay, Tommy, how about a pussy cat? (Tommy obeys and makes a pussycat) *Thomas: Wow. It's a very good trick. Not bad. Too bad it's clear to see that the bar is fake, though. *Theodore Tugboat: Fake?! Of course not, Thomas! This is cast iron steel! (Thomas tries to break the steal, but is not strong enough) *Tommy: Tommy strong. *Thomas: What did he say? *Thomas and Tallulah: Tommy's strong?! *Thomas: Okay, Tommy! See that bar?! Now bend it, so you can break free! (Tommy grabs the poles, and pushes them hard. Tinkerbell goes up toward the camera to play tricks) *Tallulah: Great idea, Tinkerbell! *Thomas: I believe that Bowser Koopa is the only one, who is going to see Tinkerbell, right? *Theodore Tugboat: You've got that right. *Thomas: Fair enough. (Tommy breaks free and opens the next cages) *Tommy: Guess what? You can't catch us, You can't catch us! *Bowser Koopa: Hey, Devious Diesel, get over and check on the prisoners, and get that stupid fairy away from that camera. *Thomas: I'll wait with Tinkerbell. You all go ahead. (Theodore Tugboat flees, Tallulah escapes, and Tommy runs away. Thomas turns to Devious Diesel, who comes to a halt in front of him) *Devious Diesel: Now tell me, what have you done with Tommy? *Thomas: Oh, it is the craziest thing, right?! He's been Tommy napped! (Devious Diesel growls, and tries to attack Thomas, using a red lightsaber, but is disracted by Tinkerbell, who dodges his moves, and leads him into the cage. Thomas spins Devious Diesel round and round until Devious Diesel is sick. Father is furious when Thomas, Tallulah, Theodore Tugboat, Tallulah, and Tinkerbell run away, screaming and escaping the circus) Theodore Tugboat, what is that?! *Theodore Tugboat: Oh, this? This is my automatic laser pen. It even works on steal food. *Thomas: (as he, Theodore Tugboat, Tallulah, Tommy, and Tinkerbell stop) I like to make a humongous exit. (grabs the laser pen, and at the touch of a button, springs out an intense of light to show a glowing blade, which cuts through the circus entrance, and switches it off, as the circus part falls off the front) *Bowser Koopa: Whar is me star?! Wha took ma Tommy?!! *Devious Diesel: I believe that Thomas has let them escape, boss!! *Bowser Koopa: NO-ONE WILL ESCAPE THE GREAT FATHER!!!!!! (Thomas and the others look down) *Thomas: Jump! (a Goofy holler is heard when Thomas, Theodore Tugboat, Tallulah, Tommy, and Tinkerbell jump off the circus unharmed and land into the ground) Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! Category:Julian Bernardino